1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of chair covers. More specifically, the invention relates to outdoor recreational chair covers.
2. Description of Related Art
Known chairs, for example, outdoor recreational chairs such as lounge chairs, pool chairs, deck chairs, or the like, may include a plastic, vinyl, or wood surface upon which a user of such recreational chairs may sit or lay. Alternatively, such plastic, vinyl, or wood surfaces may be covered by a mattress, a pad, or the like, such that the user instead may sit or lie on the mattress or the pad. Nevertheless, such plastic, vinyl, or wood surfaces, or such mattresses or pads covering such surfaces, may become soiled during use or may become hot after prolonged exposure to the sun, or both.
In order to reduce or prevent contact with the soiled or hot surface, the user may drape a towel, such as a beach towel, bathroom towel, or the like, over the surface. Nevertheless, during use of the chair, at least a portion of the towel may move away from the sitting surface, which may expose at least a portion of the soiled or hot surface. Consequently, in order to reduce or prevent contact with the soiled or hot surface during use, the user continually may have to readjust the towel. Similar problems may occur when using a towel to cover a mattress pad.
Alternatively, some known recreational chairs may include a frame, which may support the surface, and the user may cover the surface with an external cover. For example, some known chair covers may include an elastic band or strap disposed around at least a portion of an outer edge of the cover, such that the cover may contact the frame, and the elastic band may cinch up the cover, which may allow the cover the conform to the shape of the chair. Moreover, the elastic band may reduce or prevent movement of the chair cover during use, such that the soiled or hot surface may not be exposed. Nevertheless, after prolonged use of such a cover, the cover may become soiled, and the user may wish to wash the cover. However, when such elastic bands are washed, the elastic band may shrink, become deformed, lose elasticity, or the like. Moreover, the elastic band may increase the difficulty of uniformly folding the chair cover after use because the corners of the chair cover may be rounded and the elastic band may pull the edges of the chair cover inward, such that the chair cover may have a non-uniform shape.